Redonne moi
by angel-of-dead
Summary: Oneshot, comment prendre un bon départ aprés la guerre avec la personne que l'on aime ? Il suffit de faire un pas vers le futur en se reconciliant avec son passé . songfic sur une chanson de mylène Farmer


Auteur : Angel-Of-Dead

Genre : one shot

Couple : a vous de voir pendant la fic

Disclaimers : A-O-D : si je les loue, tu crois que ça marchera ? T-T

Duo : nan, on n'est pas à toi

A-O-D : bbboooouuuu c'est vrai ils sont pas à moi.

** Redonne moi**

Je viens de monter sur cette colline et je sais que tu m'y attendras éternellement.  
Je m'incline et dépose un bouquet de glaïeuls devant ton sanctuaire.

Je regarde la villa en contre bas. Si tu savais combien elle me fait penser à nous. Oui, nous car même pour peu de temps, on a été nous. Toi la guerrière farouche et moi l'érudit solitaire. Le ying et le yang, tant de choses qui s'opposent mais qui se ressemblent dans la peur de vivre. Il y a des jours où je ressens encore ta présence comme si tu me suivais et était là pour me hanter. Je divague sûrement.

T u te souviens de ce petit cours d'eau au pied de la colline. Tu y étais tombée, je n'avais pas hésité une seconde a venir te sauver. Tu ne savais pas nager. Il me reste peu de souvenirs de nous deux mais je les garde précieusement. Ils sont mes armes pour avancer dans la paix.

La guerre a pris fin, il y a un an. Il est vrai que j'aurais du venir te voir plus tôt mais mon honneur était souillé par le sang que j avais versé.

**Comme un fantôme qui se promène **

**Et l'âme alourdie de ses chaînes **

**Réussir sa vie **

**Quand d'autres l'ont meurtrie, et **

**Réussir sa vie, même si.  
Comprendre ne guérit...pas Et ce fantôme se promène **

**Là, sous l'apparence gît le blème **

**Murmure des flots.  
L'onde à demi-mot **

**Me.  
Murmure que l'on doit parfois **

**Retrouver une trace...de soi**

J'ai tout fait pour gagner cette guerre qui t'avais arrachée a moi. Tu dois penser que c'est une faiblesse de s'apitoyer sur son sort mais une personne chère à mon cœur m'a appris que les sentiments sont les moteurs de notre vie.

Je tourne la tête vers l'arbre sur ma droite, il m'arrache un sourire. Tes initiales sont encore là, éternellement là. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je viens te voir. C'est très simple j'aime. Oui moi le loup solitaire, j'aime un ange tombé du paradis dans l'enfer qu'était la terre.

Notre vie n'a pas été facile, la peur d'aimer, d'être aimé, de se voir refuser cet amour et surtout de souffrir. Tu m'avais dit qu'avec le temps tout est possible alors on y a cru et on a lutté dans les larmes et le sang. Maintenant, on restera à jamais ensemble, je vais en faire le serment.

**Redonne-moi,  
Redonne-moi l'autre bout de moi **

**Débris de rêves, le verre se fêle **

**Redonne-moi la mémoire de ma.  
Peut-être sève ? **

**Peut-être fièvre ?  
Redonne-moi pour une autre fois **

**Le goût de vivre, un équilibre **

**Redonne-moi l'amour et le choix **

**Tout ce qui fait qu'on est roi**

Accorde moi ce droit d'aimer librement a nouveau. Que ta présence disparaisse de mes épaules pour rester un souvenir que je chérirais jusqu'à la fin.

La brise se lève et un oiseau chante avant d'aller épouser le firmament. Je prendrais ce signe comme ton accord. Je t'ai aimé n'en doute jamais. Bien, il est tant qu je me sauve sinon je vais être en retard.

**Comme un fantôme qui se démène**

** Dans l'aube abîmée sans épiderme **

**Et nul n'a compris **

**Qu'on l'étreint à demi et.  
Et nul n'a surpris son cri :  
Recommencer sa vie,  
Aussi**

Je me lève et sans me retourner j'avance vers une nouvelle vie.

«Regarde moi être un homme, Meiran»

Je m'éloigne de ton sanctuaire et l'amour de ma vie me rejoint au pied de la colline.

- je t'aime Abibi

- Yo ai ni tenshi.

**Redonne-moi,  
Redonne-moi l'autre bout de moi **

**Débris de rêves, le verre se fêle**

** Redonne-moi la mémoire de ma.  
Peut-être sève ? **

**Peut-être fièvre ?  
Redonne-moi pour une autre fois **

**Le goût de vivre, un équilibre **

**Redonne-moi l'amour et le choix **

**Tout ce qui fait qu'on est roi**

OWARI

voilà cette mini fic est finie , je voulais en faire une fin triste mais arrivé pour l'écrire j'ai pas eu le coeur de le faire .

donnez moi votre avis ...


End file.
